Hawk D. Andy
Hawk D. Andy (アンディ·D·ホーク, Andy D. Hawk) was a member of the Newgate Pirates however after being defeated by The Hakuri Pirates. Andy and his friends when to join their armada and served under them. Andy was originally marine who was a good friend of Smoker’s but for some reason defected. Andy then joined Edelle, then finding Morimura after seeing the sight of what a pirate crew did on an island that was said to be where blackbeard was. Andy and his friend then set out sailing the seas trying to find the blackbeard crew. However, never having good in luck in any of their adventures. Andy is famous for his own defeat of Smoker and Necrid bagans, however ended up going into Impel Down. Losing his second battle with Necrid, because of the pacifsita units that overpowered him, however when luffy and company escaped Andy was part of the group. But then going his own way trying to join back with his friends, finidng them on an island just a few miles away. Andy now is the swordsman and navigator of Newgate Pirates, with a bounty of 150,000,000. Famous as The Viod (ボイド , Uro ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese '?''']), he is a famous swordsmen and with the Uro Uro no Mi. He sets out to help his own friends to kill Blackbeard and to find out where he belongs. Appearance Andy is a very tall and muscular man, very intimidating to most opponents. He is very handsome as well, with a crew cut brown hair and flawless face. During his days as a marine, he wore the officers jacket over his shoulders and a pair of blue jeans with boots. Very similar to Smokers own outfit, however Andy kept his sword at his side. When he defected the marines, he had left his officers jacket and now wore a black tank top. With the logo of a roger but it is unknown to what or whom the roger belonged to. He then wore a leather jacket over this, he still kept his jeans and boots, along with his blade at his side. When he was put into Impel down, he wore the standard prisoners attire. He was able to keep a a gold chain he wore since he was a child. When escaped from Impel Down, he did injured in all of the chaos he had an odd looking scar on his chest. But it is healed up, it was a scar that ran the whole length of his chest and across his shoulder blades. It is a deep red and hasn't changed to his skin tone ever since. He had changed his prisoners uniform to black shirt and pair of brown cargo shorts, until he was able to get back to his friends. When he returned to his friends and his current attire. He now wears a black short sleeved shirt unbutton or sometimes shirtless, showing his scar seeming that he wears it as some kind of badge. He has shoulder armor plates, on his left arm he has red bandages tied around his arm covering up a tattoo. He wears a pair of black jeans, with a series of three belts. One around waist and the other two hold his sword as his side. Andy wears a pair of black boots, along with his chain that he has his whole life time. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Newgate Pirates Category:Human Category:Former Marine Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Will of D. Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User